


Bring On The Snow

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Tiny flakes of snow pepper through Steve’s hair, melting against his warm cheeks, glistening on his pretty, long eyelashes. Bucky’s mesmerized. Steve looks so beautiful, so ethereal against the snowy backdrop. His smile is so bright it sends warmth running down Bucky’s spine and through his body, and Steve’s laugh is melodic, angelic as he throws his head back. It’s positively distracting.Which is why Bucky doesn’t expect it when Steve fists the front of his jacket and briskly starts walking forward, forcing Bucky to backpedal until Steve has him pressed up against a nearby tree. The shove to get him there is firm, and Bucky’s back hits the trunk with a dull thud he can feel in his bones. It punches a gasp from him, his lips falling open in surprise.





	Bring On The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiii!
> 
> So it's started to snow here the past few days, and while I was walking through it to class the other day I thought of Steve and Bucky frolicking through the snow and just being cute together and I just started writing and writing and here it is!! Just a little fluffy snow day dorks in love for you! 
> 
> This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> The title comes from [Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paAdw8LDNB0) by Ed Wells.
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado, enojy a little winter wonderland fluff! <3

“It’s snowing. Steve, it’s snowing out!” Bucky calls from where he’s plastered up against the window, nose smushed into the glass and open mouth so close his warm breath fogs it up. 

Steve, where he’s still sprawled out and tangled up in the bedsheets, rolls over so he’s facing Bucky. “Is it?” He asks sleepily.

Bucky pulls his eyes from the white landscape so he can look at his boyfriend, a fond smile curling at his lips as he takes in his sleepy state. Steve’s lying flat on his stomach, chin resting against his arms in front of him, a soft, sleep-rumpled air about him. His hair’s mussed up from the pillows, and his cheeks are tinted pink from the cozy warmth of the room and blankets. His cheeks have pillow creases all over them too, and there’s a hint of drool at the corner of his lips, but Bucky’s endeared nonetheless. Steve’s eyes are still sleepy too, blinking slow and languidly back at Bucky. 

“It is, come see,” Bucky requests, holding a hand out for Steve.

Steve doesn’t move. Just drops his head back against the pillow and lets out a little groan. “Do I have to? S’so warm in here,” he whines, gesturing to the bed.

“It’s warm in here too,” Bucky says, opening his arms for Steve. He sends him a wink for good measure. 

Steve’s lips spread into a sweet smile, a little chuckle slipping past, but he still doesn’t leave the bed. 

Bucky pushes his bottom lip out into a pout, fixing his very best puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend. It’s cheating, he knows, but they never fail to work on Steve, and Bucky fully plans to use that to his advantage. 

As expected, Steve gives in and hoists himself out of bed, but not before wrapping the duvet around his bare shoulders first. He waddles over to Bucky, looking warm and cozy and positively snuggly, and nestles himself into Bucky’s still waiting arms.

Bucky pecks him on the cheek and spares a glance back towards the winter wonderland outside before turning back to catch Steve’s reaction. And boy is he glad he did. 

When Steve’s eyes land on the window and what lays beyond, a look of pure awestruck joy springs to his face. It kind of reminds Bucky of the same look a child gets after waking up on Christmas morning and running downstairs to see piles of presents beneath the tree. He’s mesmerized as he watches the snow swirl around outside, blanketing the grass and walkways and trees.

“It’s beautiful, innit?” Bucky asks, looping his arms loosely around Steve’s waist and resting his chin against his shoulder. 

“Very,” Steve replies. “Not as beautiful as you, though,” he adds, ever the cheesy romantic he is. 

Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes, but he can feel the heat climbing up towards his ears, turning his skin a pale pink. “You utter sap,” he replies, squeezing Steve’s hip affectionately. “Now go get dressed, I wanna go out in it.” 

Steve freezes in Bucky’s arms and turns a disbelieving pout onto him. “Are you serious?” Steve asks. “It’s gonna be freezing out there! Don’t you wanna stay inside, all nice and warm in our blankets. We can stay in bed all day and watch shitty movies. Maybe make some pancakes later if we get hungry. Find other ways to keep ourselves warm.” He partners his last suggestion with a sly wink.

As enticing as all of that does sound, though, Bucky wants to enjoy the snow before it’s all gone. Snow always makes him feel like a kid again, and he loves being able to jump around in it, build a few snowmen, make some snow angels— the whole shebang.

“Aw, come on, Stevie. Come outside with me,” he pleads, pushing his lower lip out even further. He tilts his head to the side, a few strands of hair falling into his eyes, and he bats his lashes at Steve. “Please?” 

With a sigh that doesn’t really sound disappointed at all, Steve caves and gives Bucky a nod. “Alright, alright. Lemme find all my snow shit then,” he says with a chuckle.

 

It doesn’t take the two of them very long to wrap themselves up in their winter clothes, heavy jackets, hats, gloves, boots, and everything in between. Before long they’re starting to sweat under it all while still inside, and they make a break for the door.  

As soon as it swings open they’re hit with the brisk, icy air and the blinding white beauty that is all the snow. Almost immediately, Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him into the yard. 

They start with a snowman, per Steve’s request. It takes them much longer than they anticipate to actually finish it on account that the middle section keeps sliding right off the base layer. Once they’re finally able to get it to stay, though, the very top ball of snow goes on with ease, and Bucky gives up his scarf to give the snowman a little flare. In the end it turns out to be the ugliest, most lopsided thing either of them has ever seen, and they burst into laughter that has them clutching at their sides until they fall into the snow. 

There, they work on their snow angels. Those take a significantly shorter amount of time to finish than the snowman— and thankfully, too. The snow is cold and they can both feel it starting to seep through their layers. 

Steve offers his hand to help Bucky up, and Bucky takes it gratefully, climbing to his feet. Once he dusts all the snow off of his jacket and out of his hair, he faces Steve again. He’s about to ask what he wants to do next when he sees it. There’s a glint in Steve’s eye, that dangerous, mischievous tilt to his lips. Bucky knows it all too well— he’s been on the receiving end of that look far too many times. It never means anything good. 

And of course he’s right. The next thing he knows, Steve lunges towards him, a blur of white in his hand that reaches Bucky before he can even decide to make a move. The snow hits him square in the face, leaving him blinking in shock from the cold sting. 

If Steve wants to play dirty like that, well, Bucky’s got a few tricks up his sleeve too. 

The next half an hour consists of them chasing each other through the front yard, throwing snowballs of all sorts at each other. Bucky likes to make sure his are tightly packed, finely sculpted things— those make for the best impacts, and he’s got the best damn aim. He only misses Steve twice, if he counted correctly. 

Steve, on the other hand, makes so many different snowballs Bucky can’t even pinpoint a specific technique to it. Some of them are like Bucky’s, and those ones are usually the ones that hit him. But then he sends some that are more handfuls of snow than an actual  _ snowball _ , and those just go flying in the wind, leaving a spray of flakes in their wake. 

Eventually they give up their protection behind the trees and bushes, and race towards each other in a wildfire rain of snowballs that ends with them crashing into each other and falling into the snow again in a fit of fresh laughter.

“How the hell did you get so good at throwing snowballs?” Steve asks, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Bucky clambers to his feet and holds out a hand for Steve. “Once a sniper, always a sniper,”he declares with a proud, cheeky grin. It’s good to know that his skills do still come in handy for something, now that he’s out of the army. 

“I feel like that’s got to constitute cheating of some sort,” Steve replies, a grin of his own lighting up his face. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and gives Steve a little shove once he’s on his feet. “I can’t help it you were just a lowly Captain,” he teases. 

“Next time,” Steve warns. “Next time your ass is mine, Barnes.” 

Bucky just snorts. “Keep telling yourself that, doll.” 

When Bucky finishes getting rid of all the snow that crept into places it shouldn’t be and looks up at Steve, his breath is taken is away at the sight.

Tiny flakes of snow pepper through Steve’s hair, melting against his warm cheeks, glistening on his pretty, long eyelashes. Bucky’s mesmerized. Steve looks so beautiful, so ethereal against the snowy backdrop. His smile is so bright it sends warmth running down Bucky’s spine and through his body, and Steve’s laugh is melodic, angelic as he throws his head back. It’s positively distracting. 

Which is why Bucky doesn’t expect it when Steve fists the front of his jacket and briskly starts walking forward, forcing Bucky to backpedal until Steve has him pressed up against a nearby tree. The shove to get him there is firm, and Bucky’s back hits the trunk with a dull thud he can feel in his bones. It punches a gasp from him, his lips falling open in surprise. 

That mischievous glint is back in Steve’s eyes, and the smirk has returned to his lips— which look ever redder than usual. Bucky’s gaze gets caught on them, and part of him wonders if Steve’s been chewing on them throughout their little game, as he so often does when he’s intensely concentrated, or if it’s just the cold bite of the air bringing out a little more color.

His thoughts are pleasantly interrupted when those very lips become larger and larger as they move closer and closer. It doesn’t hit Bucky that Steve’s about to kiss him until he actually  _ is _ kissing him, lips sealing firmly over Bucky’s. 

Bucky’s eyes fall shut and his hands come up to grip at Steve’s shoulders and link around his neck. He leans into Steve’s body as he kisses him hard, but Steve’s just as eager and steps even closer, pushing Bucky into the tree again. He doesn’t register the low ache where his back hits it this time, too lost in the feel of Steve’s soft lips against his and the warmth of his mouth. 

The thump of a new, icy weight over Bucky’s head has him yelping into Steve’s mouth, his eyes flying wide open. 

In front of him, Steve’s face mirrors his own, surprise written all over his features. There’s a pile of fluffy snow sitting atop Steve’s head, melting into the fabric of his hat and spilling over his forehead onto the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

A laugh bubbles up, and Bucky lifts one of his hands to brush some of it away. He’s careful about it, not wanting to accidentally poke Steve in the eye or anything. 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut anyways, his eyelashes fanning across the tops of his cheeks, collecting more snow as it falls. He looks like an angel like that. Head tilted back, eyes closed. All he’s missing is a pair of wings. 

Bucky gently sweeps his thumbs over Steve’s cheekbones, clearing them of any snow, and flicks the snow from Steve’s nose in a way that has him scrunching it up. It’s adorable, and Bucky can’t help but giggle at it.

“You're cute,” Bucky tells him, grin pulling at his lips. He's got his flesh palm against Steve's cheek now, and he gives it a little pinch.

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, and tilts his head cutely, sending Bucky his very best  _ I'm adorable and I know it _ look. He's very good at that one.

Bucky leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Steve's lips, unable to help himself. “I love you, you big dumb dork.”

Steve chayes Bucky's lips, landing three successive packs to them before leaning his forehead against Bucky's. “I love you too, you giant nerd.” One of his hands rests against the side of Bucky's neck, and slowly it creeps up to scoop away the snow that collected in the fold of Bucky's beanie.v

Just because Steve's got a dopey, lovesick look on his face doesn't  mean Bucky doesn't know what he's about to do though. Before Steve can even think about shoving the handful of snow down the back of Bucky's jacket, however, Bucky pushes his glove odd and slides his left hand beneath the hem of Steve's coat and shirt, pressing it against Steve's bare skin.

Steve lets out a loud squeak, eyes going wide and snow falling from his hand, thankfully not on Bucky. Mission accomplished. “Cold!” He hisses. “Cold! Cold! Cold! Bucky, let go!” It's rather amusing how high Steve's voice has gone. He's wiggling around, too, trying to escape the cold clutches of Bucky's metal hand. 

Bucky throws his head back in a laugh, but he gives Steve's side a squeeze and lets go.

Steve lets out a huff and sinks forward in Bucky's arms, dropping his head against Bucky's shoulder. “You're a bastard, Barnes,” he says, but it's harmless, fond and amused. 

“I'm your bastard, though,” Bucky counters, leaning his head against Steve's. 

A cold pair of lips press against Bucky's neck, startling him a little. Steve snorts and peppers a few more in different spots to keep pulling those reactions from Bucky. Bucky supposes it's his form of payback, but he knows it's not nearly as cold as his hand was on Steve. 

“Who's the bastard now?” Bucky jokes, curling his arm around Steve's waist, trying to peel him and his icy lips away. 

Steve finally relents and lifts his head. “I'm your bastard, though,” he echoes sweetly, batting his eyelashes over exaggeratingly innocent. 

Bucky chuckles and kisses the grin off of his face. “Your lips are cold,” he murmurs against them. “I think I need to keep kissing you. Make ‘em warm again. Can't have you loosin’ them.”

Steve laughs into Bucky's mouth and kisses him so good his toes curl in his boots. “I know something that can help warm us up” he says once they finally break apart.

Bucky twines both of his hands with Steve’s, pulling him close. A suggestive smirk unfurls across his face, and he wiggles his brows at Steve. “Oh? Yeah?” He steals another kiss, licking into Steve's mouth in a hot, fleeting kiss that promises more. 

Steve sways on his feet, a dazed look coming over his face. “I meant hot chocolate,” he says, breathy.

“Mhmm,” Bucky says, dropping Steve's hands so he can slide his into Steve's back pockets, bringing him flush against his front. “Sure you did.”

“I  _ did _ ,” Steve insists weakly, but the way his body's responding to Bucky's says otherwise now. “I wouldn't say no to a little extra warmth though,” he adds.

And if they nearly trip over the snow in their haste to get back inside, well, that's for them to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky)! :)
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discord.gg/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators!! You can find more information [here](https://marvelcreatorsnetwork.tumblr.com/) or feel free to ask about it in the comments!! :)


End file.
